


The bodyguard

by Stayweird_love



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Daeyeol has one line, Fluff, Joochan has a crush on Sungyoon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stayweird_love/pseuds/Stayweird_love
Summary: Joochan is really bad at hiding his crushes
Relationships: Choi Sungyoon | Y/Hong Joochan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	The bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like an hour and a half, and idea was given to me by bvbblejoochan_ on twitter so creds to them

The way Joochan and Sungyoon ending up working together was a pure coincidence. Both never really had an exact dream growing up, just vague ideas of what they would enjoy. Joochan loved to sing at karaoke, and somehow along the line he ended up signing for a company. Sungyoon exceled in sports, and he was one of the fittest people in his school. So when the real word came calling and left him grasping for something, he decided to just get his military time out of the way, it was never meant to be a career really but Sungyoon was good at it. That is until he got knee injury, and again he was left with nothing to grip on to, until one of his other discharged friends, Jangjun recommend the company he works for as a bodyguard.

It was two years after this that they first met. Sungyoon already knew who Joochan was. At this point the whole of korea might, Joochan was a national sweetheart. He had the music taste of a 50-year-old, and a sweet excitable personality, but his voice was to be treasured. Its unique sound left people breathless, and the amount of talent and clear determination to be better left a smile on Sungyoon’s face. Sungyoon had already worked with Joochan’s manager for a few different artists, but Daeyeol seems especially proud of Joochan.

Joochan was in the practice room as he normally would, he practically lived there at this point. Daeyeol often had to drag him away to sleep. His latest song playing on a soft loop as he laid on the floor wondering how the hell the company thought he was going to dance and sing it live. When a small click of the door had him turning his head.

“Do I want to know what you are doing on the floor?” Daeyeol asked instead of greeting him.

“I mean probably not” Joochan sighed, replying to Daeyeol, but his real attention was on the man next to Daeyeol. The man has beautiful black parted hair that looked perfectly wind swept, and a gray muscle top tucked into cargo pants, his small waist only accented by the black belt keeping his outfit together. All in all, his pretty face, muscular arms, and just general vibes had Joochan not being able to look away.

“Oh yeah, sorry” The stranger said bowing, “I’m Sungyoon, your new bodyguard. You can just called me hyung, I’m 95 liner.”

He even his name is pretty, Joochan thought to himself. And by the time, Sungyoon had reached the word hyung, his bunny teeth were showing and Joohan melted further into the puddle that Sungyoon was leaving his mind. Joochan help hiding his face, behind his sweater paw as he bowed back.

“I look forward to working with you, hyung”

This earned Joochan an even bigger bunny smile.

Joochan had a slight crush on Sungyoon ever since then. But it was fine, Joochan could still manage words around the man. Sure, he couldn’t look into his eyes for too long, or sometimes the words that Sungyoon spoke sometimes went right over his head because Joochan was busy trying to come up with a color name that match his lips. Joochan was still a functioning human for the most part. Having been able to get through many hours of hanging out with man, with little to no embarrassment.

Till then though, Joochan had only seen Sungyoon in his regular clothes that were just different version of work out gear and a couple of pieces of tech-wear when Sungyoon felt fancy. Today, however was a very public event, Joochan was leaving for Japan. His fan base had already grown to scary sizes, and all his boyguards had to professional looking. Sungyoon was no expection. But when Sungyoon and Daeyeol came to pick him up that morning to drive him to the airport, Joochan couldn’t keep in the audible gasp that left his mouth. If Joochan thought, he looked good in his leather jacket, faded pastel pink hair, and white turtle neck, Sungyoon was going to put him out of his job.

The man was mouth-watering pretty, Joochan was probably drooling, but couldn’t bring himself to check because that would be embarrassing. Sungyoon was wearing tight grey slacks, and an even tighter white button up shirt. His hair in a perfect curl right above his right eyebrow, two studs shimmered from his ear lobes, and a single thin gold chain wrapped around his neck. Joochan couldn’t believe that all this was standing in his doorway, and he was also well aware of all the muscles Sungyoon had packed away under his shirt. Sungyoon having convinced him that it would be fun to work out together, Joochan particularly struggled through those sessions. It was unfair how purely hot and attractive Sungyoon was sometimes……All the time.

Joochan was still taking in all that the man in his doorway was, when Sungyoon leaned and rested his arm on the top of the door frame in the perfect way that Joochan could see his muscle flex underneath his shirt. And there was a smirk on his face, there was 100% a smirk on that pretty face of his.

“Are you ready?” was all that Sungyoon was able to get out before Joochan interrupted him.

“Why are you so pretty, hyung? I mean look at you, I’m the idol but you’re so hot! My fans are going to stan you instead. It’s unfair, hyung!” Joochan blurted out without thinking. The end of sentence almost inaudible with how out of breath he was.

Sungyoon just looked down at the shorter man, and chuckled. He was so adorable sometimes, especially when he flushed as pink as his hair. Or when he tripped on his words, when Sungyoon looked at him suddenly. If Joochan thought he was being subtle with his crush, he wasn’t. Not when his eyes raked Sungyoon’s body to take in what outfit he was wearing that day or freaked out whenever Sungyoon brushed up against his body.

“What do you mean?” Sungyoon asked, reaching forward with the hand not on the doorway to grab Joochan’s hand and bring them chest to chest.

“You’re so cute, do you know that?” Sungyoon stared into Joochan’s shiny eyes. The look of surprise, and the way his button eyes widened was almost too much for Sungyoon to keep up his cool hyung act.

“Do you know how pretty, and talented, you are? I’ve thought you were amazing since before I met you and here you are, complimenting me? Weird, isn’t it” Sungyoon, lightly chuckled. Joochan tried to take a step back, not being able to handle the compliments from his hyung.

“I-“ Joochan tried to get out, but he was cut off by Sungyoon’s hand wrapping around his waist, pulling the pink haired boy even closer into his chest. “Cutie”, Sungyoon whispered with a smile, before dipping down to meet Joochan’s lips. Sungyoon thinks he’ll never get tired of the way, Joochan absolutely melted into his embrace. Sungyoon having to wrap his other hand around Joochan’s neck to support the boy’s weight.

“Are you good” Sungyoon asked, breaking the kiss. “I think you’re pinker than your hair.”

“Shut up” is all he got in reply, and had a blushing Joochan hiding his face on his shoulder.

“Cutie” Sungyoon said, once again pressing one more kiss on the top of Joochan’s head. “Let’s go before we’re late.”


End file.
